In some cellular communication networks, a communication terminal that is served by a certain cell is required to detect and measure signals of neighboring cells. For example, in Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems, also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, neighbor cell measurements are described in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical layer; Measurements (Release 9),” TS 36.214, version 9.2.0, June, 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.